


Ride or Die

by HeroOfTxme



Category: overwatch
Genre: Bottom/Submissive Hanzo Shimada, Deadlock McCree, Detailed fights, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Genji (Overwatch) - Freeform, Genji is the best boyo, Gore, Hanzo (Overwatch) - Freeform, Jesse has reoccurring flashblacks, M/M, McCree (Overwatch) - Freeform, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top/Dominant Jesse McCree, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada/Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroOfTxme/pseuds/HeroOfTxme
Summary: Jesse McCree isn't exactly your average teenager. With his mind and heart slowly being manipulated by the outlaw gang he called a family, nothing is ending well. With their trip to Japan to kidnap the rare dragon Shimada brother, Jesse finds himself loosing hope to ever be good again.





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, this includes rape/non-con. If that's triggering or anything, please do not read this. I care about you!

       Dust blew across the empty terrain. Deadlock was already on the move, motorcycle engines roaring and kicking up dust. In the Taklamakan, Deadlock rode towards one of the most respected families across this part of the world. The Shimada. A highly respected family in the northern regions of Japan. Jesse was a nervous wreck. His first big mission in the mafia and he felt like he could totally blow it for the whole gang.

       Jesse McCree was only eighteen. He had been part of the mafia for years now, but was only now allowed to work on a big raid. The whole ride, he was thinking about the Shimada family. A rich family with only two current sons. He was told either the family would give them their riches, or the mafia would burn their city down. To others in the mafia, this wasn’t a half bad idea. To Jesse, not so much. Why would they do this thing to a family that hadn’t done a thing to Deadlock, he was unsure of. Jesse’s head rose from the black road as they approached a large bridge, one connecting Japan and China together. Jesse followed behind others as they rode up the bridge.

       “Here is the bridge. As soon as we cross we head straight north, towards the Shimada Heights.” Blacklocks leader, Micah Yeans spoke over their bluetooths. Jesse felt a nervous sigh escape his lips. Here they were, ready to raid the biggest family in northern Japan.

 

        _Jesse yelled as he watched a man in a black leather jacket approach his dying mother. He needed her, he wanted her to be okay. He was only six. He still depended on her, like a baby duck sticking around its mother._

_“Mommy!” Jesse cried out, trying to reach for his mother. He was held back by another male, one he’d grow to consider family. But now, they were just raiders._

_“Please.. Don’t hurt him..” Jesse’s mother croaked, holding a hand firmly over the gunshot wound in her abdomen. Even if they didn’t end her suffering, she’d bleed out before she could get some help._

_“Mommy!” Jesse cried out again, eyes watery with many tears. He wanted her. He needed her. He never wanted this to happen. He wished his father was still around to help them…_

       Jesse gasped as he raised his head, blinking. He was a bit behind, and someone was yelling at him to catch up. “Darn flashbacks..” He mumbled, speeding up his motorcycle to catch up with the rest of Deadlock. He watched as the buildings of Japan came into sight. They were amazing. Intricate designs of dragons and flowers, cherry blossom trees dropping their pastel flowers onto the ground. They had come at the perfect time of the year. Then again, he missed the dusty deserts and sounds of coyotes howling at night. But he yearned for a place here in this practical land of make believe and pretty trees.

       But he couldn’t. He belonged with this mafia, not some.. pretty town in the midsts of a region where he couldn’t even speak the same language.

       Jesse pulled up next to Samuel, the male that had raised him after his mother was killed by the mafia he was in. The thought always made him ponder a bit. He was raised by the people that killed his mother. How weird it was to think that. He nudged Samuel gently. “What’s goin’ on?” He asked him. Samuel looked up.

       “We’ve got to send in a few people. We can’t all barge in at once. They want to send you and someone else. They figure your young age might help.” Samuel says, and Jesse felt his heart thump. He would be a main show on this raid? Holy mother of cow herds.. Jesse was ushered to the front where Micah waited for him.

       “You ready for this, McCree?” Micah asked the male. Jesse gave a slight nod, and the two left the gang, riding off towards the Shimada Heights. The ride there was beautiful. Birds singing, pink flowers landing on the brim of Jesse’s worn cowboy hat. He didn’t move to brush them off. He kinda liked them there on his hat. He just wished they would possibly stay forever, sink into the fabric like intricate designs. They’d make his all black outfit look beautiful for once.


End file.
